


Out of control

by Joaqueen



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: 18+, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Blow Job, Choking, Crying, Dominance, Drama, Dubious Consent, F/M, Falling In Love, Forced Eye Contact, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, NSFW, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Phone Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Safeword Use, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26339227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joaqueen/pseuds/Joaqueen
Summary: You meet H.C. for an interview and are completely taken away by him. Things between you and H.C. quickly spin out of control.
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Reader
Comments: 16
Kudos: 95





	1. Meeting H.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story. Be prepared for some heavy smut later on in the story, because...well, because Henry! I thrive on comments and likes, so please leave me some. It helps me to continue writing.

The Interview

Henry Cavill. This was the first big interview you were allowed to do. After working your ass off for over a year, the interview with Henry Cavill was the thing you were waiting for. It didn't matter that you only got to do the interview, because your collegue fell ill. You finally got a change to prove your worth.

The fact that this man made your fantasies run wild was something you kept to yourself. Unlike many other girls, you enjoyed gaming very much. Having played The Witcher on your Switch console for weeks you'd gotten curious about this whole 'Witcher' thing and looked the series up online. Watching Henry as Geralt sent shivers down your spine. Oh. My. Gosh. That deep voice...that amazing body he worked so hard for...After binging The Witcher you had nasty dreams about what he would do to do in the bedroom, ravishing your tiny frame with his huge body...However, you were professional enough to not think about those fantasies once you would sit in front of him for the interview.

Fiddling around with your phone in your hand, waiting for Henry to arrive at the hotel was nerve wrecking. You came in early in order to feel prepared, but waiting for the interview to start had made you extremely nervous. Too much time on your hand to think about what could go wrong. Afraid you were going to make a fool of your self, you tried concentrating on your breathing by closing your eyes and counting the in- and exhales. It helped to calm you down so much so that you hadn't paid notice to your surroundings. Your were startled by a very familiar baritone voice:

'Excuse me, miss. I'm here for the interview.'

Immediately, you turned your head to face the person standing behind you. Holy fuck, he was even more good looking in real life. Standing up from the chair, Henry took a step closer and put out his hand to shake yours. His grip was firm, his large warm hand fully enclosed yours. Your eyes locked with his; bright blue eyes, his left eye a small brown dot in it. Henry seemed a bit lost in thought as his eyes didn['t let go of yours, neither did his hand. He stood so close you could smell the scent of his cologne mixed with his own scent, the manly scent of his warm body. For a moment, you completely lost yourself in him, feeling like a sixteen year old fangirl.

'...Mr Cavill...', you managed to say, your hand still resting in his, feeling your face turn red.  
'Please, call me Henry,' he answered soflty, his voice steady and calming. 'And you are?', he added.  
'Sorry', you answered absently. 'My name is Y/N', your eyes drowing in his.

Apparantly Henry noticed you blushing and a smirk appeared on his face. It didn't make the situation any better, because seeing him smile at you like this made you well aware of the moisture filling up the warm spot in between your thighs. You tried to ignore it as best as you could as the interview hadn't even started. You bet Henry knew damn well the effect he had on women looking so fucking handsome. And he seemed to enjoy it. He was still standing close to you and as he finally let go of your hand, he bit his lower lip in a very subtle way as if he was undressing you with his eyes. He obviously seemed to like the sight of you.  
'Shall we sit down, Y/N?', pointing at the chairs. He seemed to already take control over the interview just a few seconds in.

You both sat down, Henry seemingly way more relaxed than you. He was wearing a casual outfit; a dark blue polo shirt with the top buttons opened so you could see some of his chest hair and a pair of black jeans hugging his upper legs. You noticed how the short sleeves of his shirt were streched tight around his massive biceps. He looked like he hadn't had a proper shave in days, stubbles covering his cheeks and strong jawline. An image of his face between your thighs flashed in front of you. His warm lips touching you, his tongue pleasuring you...You drew in a deep breath and grabbed your notebook with the questions you came up with. Henry followed your every move and it made you even more nervous.

But as soon as you popped the first questions, the sexual tension you felt slowly ebbed away and your professionality took over. Henry was easy-going, answering your questions without hesitation, occasionally throwing in a joke or funny comment. It even seemed like he was flirting with you at times, holding onto your eyes a bit too long, or licking his lips when he shouldn't have. The interview was done in no time. Before you knew it he answered your last question and the interview was over. As soon as you wrapped things up, the sexual tension was there again, as if it had never left. Henry got up from his seat, but seemed to stall a bit. It looked like he was going to ask you something, but decided not to. 

'Thank you for the interview. You really had a nice vibe going on there', he said.  
'It was nice getting the opportunity to sit down with you, Mr Cavill', you answered, smiling from ear to ear.  
'Please, it's Henry', nodding his head and returning your smile.

Henry grabbed his hoodie from the chair and walked up to you. Again, he reached out his hand to shake yours and as soon as you returned his handshake, he pulled you closer to him. His scent was overwhelming and it instantly drove you mad. Henry moved his head down close to you ear and whispered:

'It wouldn't hurt to be more confident Y/N, being as beautiful as you are'.

You involuntarily shut your eyes gasping for air through your nostrils, feeling unsteady on your feet. Henry noticed and quickly put his warm hand against your back preventing you from stumbling. His face was still close to your ear as he dropped a small kiss on your hair.

'Goodbye Y/N. For now.', his deep voice sounded. 

Henry stepped away from you leaving you speechless and alone in the room. You watched as he walked away from you. His broad back, his tight ass and muscular legs moving further and further away. He walked around the corner without looking back. Gone. What the fuck did he just say?! And did he really kiss your hair?


	2. The Email

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the interview, you receive an email from Henry, asking you to call him. Should you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my story. Be prepared for some heavy smut later on in the story, because...well, because Henry! I thrive on comments and likes, so please leave me some. It helps me to continue writing.

The email  
The next few days the high of the interview slowly wore off. The more time past, the more surreal the whole thing with Henry seemed. The way he had looked at you, his maddening scent, the soft kiss he dropped in your hair while holding your back, the way he had seemed to be in full control of the interview...

The night following the interview was filled with dirty wet dreams. Very vivid images of you and Henry. Him ravishing you, his hand all over you and fingers penetrating your body, his muscular torso towering over your tiny frame taking complete control, just like he had controlled the interview. Taking what he wanted to take without asking.

Back in the office, you finally composed yourself enough to elaborate the interview and write the article about Henry. Completely absorbed in writing, an email came in on your computer with the words 'Interview Mr Cavill' in the subject line. With trembling fingers you opened the message:

Dear Y/N,

I gave you an interview last week and need to clarify some things I said before the interview gets published. I want you to call me ASAP at this number: ...

Henry Cavill

You weren't sure what to make of this. You thought the interview went quite well(despite your incontrollable arousal), and you didn't have the idea things needed clarifying. However, the tone of the email was quite strong, so you decided to call straight after work. You didn't feel comfortable enough calling Mr Cavill from your workplace not sure how the conversation would be going. In the safe environment of your home you would feel more confident.

After leaving work, you stopped at the store to pick up some dinner and a tub of your fav chocolate icecream. You also went for a cup of coffee at your local Costa Coffee, only to stall having to call Henry. But you couldn't stall forever, so after coming home you changed into some comfortable clothes, grabbed the tub of icecream and a spoon and picked up the phone. You had already put Henry in your contact list so with a push of a button you could hear the dial tone at the other end. It wasn't too long before Henry picked up.

'Hello, Cavill speaking', his baritone voice sounded through. Immediately you could sense your body reacting to his voice, tensing up, wanting more...After a short silence in which you gathered yourself you answered him.

'Hello, Mr Cavill. It's Y/N. We did an interview last week and you asked me to give you a call'.

'Hello Y/N. Thank you for calling, and please, it's Henry. I want to make an appointment with you to talk things through. When does it suit you?', Henry said very straightforward.

'Ehm, my schedule is quite busy for the next two weeks and the interview is due for next', you said, apologizing you couldn't find time to fit him in. You didn't look forward to meeting him again after the awkward interview and the way he made you feel all weak. Henry however, didn't take no for an answer. 

'What are you doing tonight, because it's quite urgent', Henry pressed. 'I really need to see you.'

Your mind racing, you weren’t sure what to say. You couldn't handle seeing Henry tonight, you had to mentally prepare for it in order to not feel so lost again.

'How about I take you to dinner tomorrow so we can talk things through?', Henry insisted. 'I'll pick you up from work at 19h. That way you won't have to fit me into your busy schedule.'

You had no idea how to wiggle your way out of this and Henry was leaving you no room to deny him what he wanted. 

'Okay, I could agree to that', you gave in.

'Fine, I'll see you tomorrow then', and before you could say anything Henry hung up the phone.

Another restless night followed. You dreamed about Henry picking you up from work, driving you to his place. He didn't speak at all, but guided you to his bedroom where he locked the door behind him. He sat you down on his bed, undressed you slowly and then and stood in front of you, slowly undressing himself. As he did so, he demanded you to touch yourself while looking at him. The sight of his naked body in front of you, a firm erection visible through his boxers, it didn't take long for you to fall apart. Your orgasm still flowing, you woke up in the middle of the night, not being able to fall asleep again.


	3. Dinner Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry takes you out for dinner and treats you to a very special desert. WARNING: full not-so-tender smut! Not for the tender hearted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my story. Be prepared for some heavy smut later on in the story, because...well, because Henry! I thrive on comments and likes, so please leave me some. It helps me to continue writing.

Dinner time

Henry was standing in front of your office as you walked down the stairs. To distract yourself from the stress of meeting him, you had decided to work late. You could see him waiting for you through the office window. Henry was wearing a rather thick coat, and had pulled the hoodie over his head so he wouldn't be recognized so easily. But you recognized him from afar. Just seeing him took your breath away. Why was this man looking so fucking hot?! You tried to pull yourself together as you openend up the door to meet him. As soon as he set his eyes on you, his whole face lit up with a big smile showing his white teeth. You drew in a deep breath pushing away the urge to walk up to him to taste those gorgeous lips of his.

'Hi there', he greeted you, still smiling. 'It's good to see you', his deep voice spoke. Instead of offering you his hand he wrapped his arms around you to greet you as if you were close friends. The scent of his body was engulfing your whole being causing your body to react instantly. In response to his embrace you put your arms around his waist feeling the tight muscles under your finger tips...His body felt so strong and so safe...You wanted his embrace to last forever, but Henry let go of you and started walking. 

'I didn't bring my car. Thought a nice walk would do us good. Now let me take you to my favourite restaurant. It's not too far from here.'

You agreed and you both started walking. Streets were very busy this time of day with people coming off work and going out to grab a bite. It was so busy that you occassionally bumped into other people so you took a few steps back and walked behind Henry instead of next to him, staying  
clear of the crowds.

Henry looked down over his shoulder and said: ' What did I say about being more confident?', his head slightly tilted, one eyebrow raised and a teasing look in his eyes. He tucked his hand in the pocket of his coat and stuck out his elbow to make room for you to put your arm through his. You accepted his invitation sticking your hand through the opening, the side of your tiny frame now close to his. You could feel the warmth of his bulky body through his clothes and couldn't help but wondering how it would feel running your fingers across his bare skin.  
It felt amazing walking arm in arm with Henry as if it was the most natural thing. Only now it occurred to you how large this man actually was. With your height and skinny body you were nothing compared to him. If he set his mind to it he could do anything he wanted with you. Towering over you, you felt very vulnerable but in a pleasant way.  
Chatting away about how your day at work had been, it wasn't too long before you reached the restaurant. Obviously they knew Henry there, because as soon as he walked in with you on his arm, a waiter came to guide you to your table. Henry held your chair back and waited for you to sit down before sitting down himself. The waiter handed you the menu and after placing your orders you were left with just the two of you. Again, Henry took control of the situation by saying:

'I need to admit I lied to you in order to get you to meet me'. His bright blue eyes looked at you with a hint of naughtiness in them that made you blush.

'I don't understand', you stammered, feeling silly for agreeing to meet him.

'The atmosphere during the interview was so chill I just wanted to get to know you a bit better', he admitted with that gorgeous smile on his face that could hardly make you feel annoyed with him for luring you into having dinner together. 'You crossed my mind a lot over the past few days'.

You didn't know how to react. This was all moving faster than you could handle. Henry thinking about yóu?! Was he serious?! This was just surreal. But before you could say anything, the waiter returned with your drinks and broke the akward silence with chitchat. Shortly after that, your food arrived at the table as well and it was time to have dinner. Just like during the interview the awkwardness soon disappeared and you chatted away about this and that. Henry wasn't the unapproachable actor at all while he was talking about the love for Kal, his dog, the long days of filming Witcher and his rigourous training schedules. All this time chatting you enjoyed the soothing sound of his baritone voice, the expressions on his face as he passionately spoke of different things, the way he used his beautiful hands as he spoke. He sometimes seemed to be flirting with you, locking your eyes just a bit too long or touching the side of your hand reaching over the table to pour another drink, but you weren't sure if that was just your imagination. If only he knew how badly you craved for him to touch you...

After about an hour or two dinner was over and it was time to leave. Henry went to pay while you went for a quick stop at the ladies' room at the back of the restaurant. It was nearing closing time so there weren't a lot of customers anymore. You took your time composing yourself as best as you could, but couldn't deny the moisture that had built up in your panties during dinner. This man drove you mad and you were seriously wondering what you were thinking going out to dinner with him. How did you get it into your head that you could handle Henry Cavill? You flushed the toilet, straigtened your dress and stepped out of the cubicle. 

To your surprise Henry was standing in the ladies' room, waiting for you to come out. Leaning casually against the wall his arms were crossed in front of his body, showing off his muscular forearms, you spotted a large vein flowing from his elbow to his wrist. That sight drove you mad. As soon as you stepped out the door, he tightly gripped you by your upper arm and pulled you back into the cubicle you just came out of. With his torso touching your back and guiding you back into the restroom, he put his hand over your mouth to shush you. His grip was strong and there was no way you could wriggle your way out of his arms. Not that you wanted to..., but you sure felt overwhelmed by his actions. Henry locked the door behind you and double checked if it really was locked. Obviously, he did not want to be disturbed.

'Henry..., what-the-...?', you gasped as soon as he released his hand from your mouth.

'Shhh', Henry answered while looking you in the eye. He looked hungry and determined, ready to go in for the kill. The look in his eyes scared you. The Henry from the restaurant was totally different from the Henry that was now with you in the restroom. 

'Safe word?', he hissed in your ear.  
'What?', you whispered, frightened, still tightly locked in his grip with nowhere to go. He had you trapped. 

As Henry pushed his full hard-on against your ass, he spoke in a voice heavy with desire:  
'I need you to come up with a safe word. Only when you say that word, I will stop with whatever I'm doing to you. So what's your safe word?'

Your mind racing, feeling scared and aroused at the same time from what Henry was doing, you whimpered the first word that came to mind:

'Witcher'.  
'Witcher it is', hissed Henry through his teeth. 

Henry spun you round, ignoring the look of fear on your face. He pushed your back hard against the cold wall and his hands grabbed your breasts through the fabric of your dress. His face nuzzled the side of your neck, dropping hot kisses with his soft lips, turning your legs like jelly instantly. 

'You will give me what I want. You will pay for messing with my head, my little princess', Henry snarled. You were getting more and more afraid of him by the second, but wasn't ready to use the safe word either. Somehow, his dominance turned you on big time and you were curious to see as to how far he would take this exactly. This all felt so surreal and was happening so fast, that you hardly had time to wrap your head around it. Instead, your body took over and gave in to Henry's cravings. Out of a reflex you tried pushing him away, pressing the palms of your hands hard against his chest in an effort to make him back away from you. But is was useless; Henry's body didn't move an inch. 

In a response to your pity effort, Henry looked down on you and smirked while shaking his head, making clicking sounds with his tongue.  
'Silly girl. Did you really think you could push me away? Hmm? Dream on, baby', he laughed at you and out of nowhere you felt his hand gripping a handful of your long dark hair, yanking your head back to expose your neck. 'You wíll do as I tell you to', he said, making sure you knew exactly who was in full control of the situation. It wasn't you. You shivered underneath his touch, wanting him to punish you for messing with his head, wanting him to fuck you hard. His other hand found its way under your skirt ready to enter the soft spot in between your thighs.

'Henry...Henry...NO....please', you begged him. This was going way too fast and you were quite intimidated by him. However Henry didn't stop and his fingers pushed aside the lace of your panties allowing him access to your wet and swollen pussy. 

'I said stop', you whimpered hoping to make him see sense, tears welling up in your eyes now feeling confused, scared, but yet burning for his touch. Henry still had you pinned in between the wall and his large torso. There was no escaping him.

'Safe word', Henry answered coldly, seemingly not giving a fuck about the tears he casually kissed off your face. You composed yourself yet again and allowed him to do whatever he wanted. You felt conflicted and unsure of how to react to what Henry was doing to you in this restroom. In response to Henry's request for the safe word you kept silent. Henry answered by thrusting two fingers deep inside you, roughly and without hesitation. You gasped for breath and arched your back, clenching onto his strong arms. 

'That's it, princess', he sighed in your ear, thrusting unforgivingly in and out of your vagina, making it feel tender and sore, hitting your mount every time he thrust inside. However, it felt good being stretched like this by Henry's fingers and the pain he sent through your belly was sweet. Your pussy starting contracting around his long fingers and it wasn't long before you could feel an orgasm starting to build up from afar. Henry noticed the spasms around his fingers and swiftly left your body. He spanked the side of your ass hard, leaving a glowing red palm print.

'You don't cum until I tell you to, little one', he snapped. Before you could move away from him, he pulled down his jeans, revealing a large throbbing erection, and put his hand around your throat, slighlty squeezing. You could still breathe properly, but it did make you feel very vulnerable indeed. For a moment you thought about saying the safe word, but before you could open your mouth, Cavill pressed his lips hard on yours, forcing his tongue inside. He was kissing you with so much passion, his hot lips searching for yours, that you forgot about the safe word. He pulled away from you to give you that piercing look again, just inches away from your face. His hand was still gripping your throat and tears were rolling down your face from the arousal and roughness of it all. With his hand still around your neck, you were unable to speak. This time he seemed more considerate.

'Want to use the safe word Y/N, or are you going to be a good girl and take me as I please? Just nod your head yes or no'.

Your mind told you to make him stop and nod 'yes', fearful of what was to come. But your body craved him badly and couldn't care less about him choking you and being all dominant. You wanted to feel him inside you and fuck you senseless, however irresponsible and dangerous that was. You nodded your from left to right, clearly indicating a 'no'. Henry got the permission he was waiting for.  


'Now that's a good girl', his face still right beside yours. 'Don't look away from me', he demanded, squeezing your throat a bit more tightly to keep you focused on him. Your breathing got out of control fast and you grabbed his thighs to keep yourself steady. Why the fuck did this feel so good, him being so rough and demanding with you? It felt like a major high, the way he treated you...  


His eyes still locked with yours, one hand gripping your throat and your hands placed firmly on his hips, he pulled up one of your knees with his other hand to allow him full access. He lined his erection up against your wet slit and with one deep thrust emerged himself fully inside you, moaning softly in your ear through his clenched teeth:  


'See princess, this isn't so bad, now is it?'  
Immediately, he started thrusting in and out at a fast pace. He finally let go of your throat, but never allowing you to catch your breath. The way he was ravishing you didn't leave any room for a pause. He grabbed your ass with one hand, pushing his thumb inside your tightness, stretching it. It startled you, being fingered up your tight ass, but you were enjoying it nonetheless. Henry kept bucking his hips into you hard, swearing incoherently, panting. You were close to reaching an orgasm, and so was he judging by his moans and panting, and by the way his body reacted to fucking you. He moved his free hand to your face, and pushed three fingers in your mouth, deep throating it to a point of it being uncomfortable. He rested his head in your neck, whispering how beautiful you were. It was a shrill contrast to the rough way he was handling you.

'Are you close?', he asked.  
'Yes, Henry', you moaned, 'Please make me cum'.  
'That's it princess, you cum for me. Cum for me', Henry moaned.

Henry was fucking you senseless now, even fucking you through the intensity of your orgasm. He then spilled himself inside you and you could feel his shaft spasm inside your tender pussy. His thrusts became less deep and more slowly, until he finally stopped moving. His broad hairy chest covered in sweat, heaving with every breath he took in, he softly kissed the side of your face as he slipped out of you.

As if nothing happened, he wiped the smeared mascara and eyeliner off of your face, an then gathered a piece of toilet paper to clean the inside of your thigh from his cum that leaked out of you as he left your body. He put his clothes back on and told you to do the same. Still in shock of what just happened, you body bruised from Henry's rough handling, you adjusted your clothes and brushed your hair down with your fingers. All of a sudden, Henry seemed distant and cold. 

He cleared his throat and said: 'Allow me to take you home'.

Not able to respond, you completely shut down and let him guide you out of the ladies' room. Your body started shaking uncontrollably as the endorfines started to wear off. Before walking into the restaurant again, Henry peeked around the corner to make sure there were no guests to notice the two of you leaving simultanously. When the coast was clear, Henry pinched your elbow and guided you out. 

As you left the restaurant, the owner waved a last goodbye to Henry. He didn't look up as if lost in thought, but responded with an absent 'Hmm' while nodding his head towards the owner. The cold air of the dark night brought you back to reality and all of sudden it all hit you. You felt extremely vulnerable and sore. Henry didn't speak, but instead wrapped his arm around you and pulled you close to him. He halted a taxi and you instructed to driver to your home address. The drive home was quiet: Henry stared out of the window into nothingness with the fingers of one hand entangled with yours. He was softly stroking the palm of your hand with his thumb. This tender gesture made you cry silently. You didn't know what to think of this.  
Upon arrival at your appartment, Henry got out of the taxi, opening the door on your side. He stood there, towering over you again, looking down, saying nothing. His demeanor had changed drastically. He was no longer the hungry predator as he pulled you close to him. You could still smell the sex on his body. He carressed the back of your head and whispered:

'I am genuinely sorry, Y/N, for allowing this to happen. It was too much, too soon.'

He kissed your ear as if to seal the words inside. You looked at his face, those gorgeous eyes that now were filled with regret. Still unable to utter any words, you tried swallowing away the tears, your throat sore from him squeezing it just moments before. Without saying anything you turned around and walked away from him, completely shocked of what happened tonight. What was supposed to be an innocent dinner date turned into a masochistic sexual encounter with a man you didn't know but longed for badly.

Confused, anxious and sore you stepped into the shower, noticing all the bruises he left you with. An angry red palm print on the side of your ass, sore muscles all over, bruised wrists and upper arms, a slight discolouration on your neck and a tender vagina...and yet, you never chose to use the safe word.


	4. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the heated encounter with H. your editor decides you will do a photoshoot with Henry to go with the interview. Skipping it would mean losing your job, so with a heavy heart you contact H. again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my story. Be prepared for some heavy smut later on in the story, because...well, because Henry! I thrive on comments and likes, so please leave me some. It helps me to continue writing.

When you woke up the next morning, your body was still sore all over. The bruises had become more prominent overnight and your pussy felt raw. You had a throbbing headache after a restless night. The pain you felt wasn't just physical: Henry not being there left an emptiness that made you feel nauseous. For a moment you thought about giving him a call, but you thought it better not to. You had to forget about this man who fucked with your head and stay clear of him. This whole situation was very confusing and scary. You needed to forget the whole thing ever happened. Your work day was going to be busy, so tried pulling yourself together and went to the office, not being able to have breakfast because you felt sick to your stomach.

In the morning you had a staff meeting about the upcoming issue of the magazine you worked for. Henry's interview was supposed to be published in this one, but your editor thought the interview you wrote on Henry was of outstanding quality and he had decided to use it as the cover story. This meant it would be published in a later edition, because a photoshoot had to accompany the interview. Older pictures of Cavill wouldn't do. And since you recently started a photography course for journalists on the company's expenses, your editor had already made arrangements with Mr Cavill's agent and told him you would call in this week to make an appointment. He thought this a great opportunity for you to grow as a journalist and maybe even get a raise. There was no way you could cancel this shoot without having to explain why you never wanted to see Mr Cavill again. Hadn't Henry ripped you apart in the restroom, this would have been an amazing opportunity.

On your luchbreak a day later you decided to finally place the call. You had played the call over and over in your head, trying to come up with a good scenario of what to say and how to react. You decided to be as casual and distant as possible. With a heavy heart you dialed the number of Henry's agent to talk things through. Your fingers were trembling as you waited for anyone to answer the call, your mouth dry, your palms sweating. The dial tone hurt your ears as you sat yourself down on a bench in the park near the office. Sitting down, your sore pussy painfully reminded you of what Henry did. 

'Cavill Management speaking', the voice on the other end of the line sounded.

'...H-hello...., this is Miss Y/N speaking. I'm calling to make arrangements for a photoshoot with Mr Cavill...My editor already contacted you about it and told you I'd call', you heard yourself say. Somehow you seemed to be able to distance yourself pretty well from this phonecall.

'Hold on, please', and the dial tone sounded again so you waited until the call was transferred to what you thought would be the person in charge of Henry's journal. It took a while for your call to be answered, adding to the anxiety building inside you. 

'...Y/N.....', a familiar baritone voice sounded, barely audible.  
'..Are you there....?' It was Henry himself. 

You had never felt prepared for this phonecall to start with, but hearing Henry say your name was something you never expected. It immediately took your breath away and a surge of panic raced through your body. As if his hand was around your throat again, your throat tightened and you tried swallowing the tension away. Over a few seconds the encounter with Henry flashed in front of you. You smelled his large torso pushing you hard and relentless against the wall behind you, you felt him fucking your pussy sore, deep, hard and fast, never slowing down. You saw his flat lower belly, with the perfect stripe of bodyhair running from his belly button down to his crotch as he was moving up and down between your thighs, the shaft of his massive erection disappearing in your slithery folds. Just taking what he craved for without taking your feelings into consideration. 

'Y/N?', Henry said again.

You cleared your throat and answered him coldly:  
'Mr Cavill...I am caling to make arrangements for the photoshoot to go with the interview we did'. 

You tried to sound as distant as possible. Not only to pretend none of it ever happened, but also to protect yourself from having to relive it. Oh, how you regretted ever agreeing to doing the interview in the first place knowing how your body responded only from watching Cavill in The Witcher...

You felt torn inside, because your body had definitely enjoyed him ravishing you the way he had, but at the same time he scared the hell out of you giving you the feeling there was no escaping him. He was too strong, too overpowering. The way he stood towering over you, looking down on you from under his dark lashes, his lips pressed together, a frown in his forehead, trying to control the fire raging inside him. He did offer the option of using a safeword, but you weren't sure if Henry could to be trusted. And when you were about use the safeword, he had kissed you with so much passion that it took away the opportunity to make him stop. But as this thought was crossing your mind, a loud inner voice told you that was bullshit. You were telling yourself that to make you feel better. You could have easily spoken the safeword, but you chóse not to. That was your choice, whether it was conscious decision you made or not, it still had been your choice. You felt as if your own body had betrayed you, burning for Henry the way it had. 

It was all so confusing. You had never experienced this kind of rough sexual encounter with a partner dominating you like Henry did. You didn't know how to feel about it, really. You chose to let him take you the way he pleased...and that bothered you; in the end, you were to blame for feeling so shitty right now.

'I need to see you', Henry answered, ignoring the cold tone of your voice.  
'You can't run from this, little one.' He sounded confident, demanding even. He was clearly taking control of the conversation which he was steering in a direction you didn't want it to go. You needed to make clear to him that you didn't want to see him ever again; other than the photoshoot you were done with Henry.

'I just want to forget it ever happened and move on. Now can we please get this photoshoot over and done with and part our ways?', you tried to sound as confident as possible, but you were pretty sure Henry noticed the slight trembling of your voice as you spoke.

Henry took a deep breath that showed his growing irritation and slowly said:  
'Listen, I know I could have handled things differently with you. However, I am pretty sure that you cannot forget what happened between us. Just like I am pretty sure you have been thinking about the feeling of my cock inside your pussy a lot since it happened. Hmmm?'  
The cockiness in his voice was scary.

He continued almost whispering:  
'Just as I am pretty sure your pussy has already started to swell up and get wet just by the sound of my voice. I know you would like to feel me inside of you again, my hand tightly wrapped around your delicate throat'.

His bold words made you shut down completely. He was right though: you could feel the tenderness in between your thighs swelling, your folds warm and moist. Your breathing became more shallow as you squeezed your thighs together, putting pressure on your sensitive clit...this had to stop right now.

'This conversation is over, Henry. I don't want to be part of this', you said as to make clear to him you weren't going to allow him to play you again.

'Fine, princess. Have it your way. I'll send you a date and time of my chosing for the photoshoot. I expect you to be there and I will inform your editor should you decide not to show.' The coldness in his voice was painful.

Henry hang up the phone without waiting for you to react to his threat and it took you a moment to realise your hands were shaking. He had you exactly where he wanted you to. Should you decide to skip the photoshoot he would inform your editor and you would lose your job. Jobs weren't there for the taking, so you couldn't risk losing yours. Unsure of how to handle, you walked back into the office and sat down behind your desk. In the short time it took you to walk from the park to your desk, Henry had already emailed you. 

Dear princess,

Concerning the photoshoot I expect you next Wednesday at 10am at my private gym. Email my agent to confirm our appointment and he will send you the address.  
H.C.

PS Trust Me


	5. The photoshoot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go around to Henry's place for the photoshoot, where things get out of control quickly.

The days following Henry's email were filled with anxiety. The thought of having to go round his for the photoshoot was nervewrecking. You had absolutely no idea how you were going to pull this shoot off. You hoped Henry would be compliant, but knowing how he behaved around you, whether in person or the phone or via mail, Henry was the one who called the shots. 

But oddly enough, the way he closed off his email with the words 'Trust Me' was reassuring. Maybe there was another side to him than just the masochistic predator you witnessed. The masochistic predator that made your head spin. Because no matter how your encounter with Henry had scared you, it also turned you on in a way you never experienced before. The rush of feeling overpowered, the determination with which he had manouvered you small body to fit his needs; it was something you could easily get addicted too. And maybe that is why this was all so scary and overwhelming: Henry took away your control, made you feel afloat, forcing you to go with the flow, forcing you to let go. Your whole life had been one big struggle to control the chaos around you. Years and years of building walls to shield your true self from the world, so you would never get hurt again. Henry had taken those walls down in mere minutes. And that was what scared you. Not him fucking you the way he had. What if you could trust him enough to drop the mask and actually be you again? 

The morning of the interview arrived. You had thought days about what to wear and decided to put on the clothes you felt most comfortable in: no dress, no nice shoes. Instead, you put on your oversized hoodie, a pair of black skinny jeans and your fav pair of Converse. You wrapped the large triangle Keffiyeh scarf around your neck and put your long hair in a ponytail. Despite your boyish looks, you did put on your makeup as you usually did: thick black eyeliner with wings at the end and some mascara to finish it off. 

You arrived fifteen minutes early at the address Henry's agent sent you, packed with the gear you needed for the photoshoot. As you arrived at the gate, it automatically opened as if he was already waiting for your arrival. You easily found your way on his property, because there was only one straight path to follow. On the right side was his home, at the end of the path a building that looked like his private gym. The door was ajar, so you stepped in carefully.

'Mr Cavill?', you called out to make it known you were there.  
Your call was answered with a rumbling sound and suddenly out of nowhere, Kal, his dog came running and stopped in front of you. You loved dogs, but boy, Kal was huge! Not sure if Kal was friendly with strangers or not, you stopped and waited, looking at this huge animal in front of you. 

'Kal, come here', Henry said as he walked up to you. Kal turned his head round to look at Henry and then back at you.  
'It's okay, Kal. She's sweet', Henry assured Kal, looking at you with a smile on his face.

Kal sniffed your legs and then pushed his large head under the palm of your hand as if to say: 'What are you waiting for, I want cuddles!' You instinctively sat down on one knee and scratched Kal's head. The dog immediately got overly excited and jumped up against you, making you lose your balance and fall over. As if to say sorry, Kal licked your face and grew even more enthousiastic as you desperately tried getting up from under this gentle giant.

While laughing at the sight of you and Kal, Henry walked up to you and reached out his hand to help you stand up. At the same time he grabbed Kal's collar and pulled him back to calm him down.

'Stop it, Kal. Go play outside for a while', and Henry guided Kal outside of the gym locking the door behind him. With all the gates around the property there was nowhere Kay could go but play in the garden which he seemed eager to do. You watched the interaction between the two: Henry was clearly in charge of this large dog, but there was a special bond between them. He obviously was very fond of Kal.

Henry closed the door of the gym and you saw him locking it as well. Butterflies immediately ran through your stomach again. Did he have plans with you? Henry turned round and walked up to you. He was wearing a grey tanktop and black shorts, showing off his muscular body. His hair was messy and wet from sweat. You could see droplets of sweat running over his perfectly hairy chest down the tanktop....There was a small piece of tight skin of his lower belly showing as he lifted his hands to run them through his natural curls. You could see his hard nipples through the wet tanktop and the thought of sucking them in your mouth while running your hand along his sweaty chest raced through your mind. You had only just arrived and already you felt your body craving for him...

'I didn't expect you yet. Just finished my workout so if you give me a minute to take a shower I'll be with you shortly. I am glad you decided to show as I demanded you to, princess', Henry said. 'Now we finally get to sit down and talk. Properly this time.'

'You left me no choice. And to make myself clear, I only have an hour for the shoot before my next appointment.', you told Henry.

'No, little one. I called your office and told them to clear your appointments for today. I have you all to myself today. Now if you'll excuse me', Henry turned and walked away to his shower. The sight of his tight ass turning you wet instantly, despite the anger you felt. 

'You can't do that!', you half shouted, anrgy about the bold move he made.  
'I just did. Accept it.', you heard him say as he disappeared around the corner.

You were fuming inside. Your fear of him had vanished by him being so cocky. Who the fuck did he think he was?! Ordering you around, deciding to clear all your appointments?! For a while you just stood there, your fists clenched, contemplating your next move. You would confront him for being the dominant asshole he was. You had enough. 

Walking into the direction Henry disappeared in, you could hear the sound of water running down. Following the sound you quickly found your way to bathroom, noticing the door was still open. You knew Henry probably left it open on purpose, but you didn't give a fuck. It was time to tell him how pissed you were for him treating you like his toy on demand.

As you pushed the door open, you saw Henry standing in the shower, his back towards you. He rested one hand against wall, just above shoulder height, his head down, water dripping from his dark curls. Bubbles of soap trickled down his broad back, accentuating his muscles. And his ass....Jesus....his ass was so tight....

You saw his other arm move up and down, going faster the longer you stood there. You realised Henry was jacking himself off in the shower and hadn't heard you walk in. Your irritation about him cancelling your appointments evapourated as you watched him getting closer to an orgasm. Muscles in his back, ass and arms were flexing as he kept moving his hand up and down his cock. Your gasped for breath at the sight of him and wished he'd turn around. Henry was close judging by his shaking legs and his panting. It wouldn't be long now and you wanted him to stop. If he came now, he would probably be satisfied and not fuck you anymore, you were realising how your pussy ached for him...

'I know you're there, princess', Henry grunted with clenched teeth. 'Join me', he panted as he slowed down moving his hand up and down his erection. His voice startled you as he caught you in the act of spying on him. Obviously he had been very aware of you standing there watching him. 

Without even thinking about it, your body took over. You found yourself undressing and stepping into the shower with him . He turned his body around and you were overwhelmed by how hot he looked. His firm cock, his chest, his legs, his gorgeous face with eyes full of passion...

'On your knees', he demanded, looking down on you from under those thick lashes, as he put his hand on your shoulder pushing you down to the wet floor.

'Open your mouth', he grunted, his fingers around the tip of his cock, reading to guide it inside your warm cavity. You hesitated, remembering the soreness of your body from your first encounter.

'Do as you're told', Henry raised his baritone voice slightly as he roughly squeezed your cheeks forcing your mouth to open wide. He immediately thrust himself inside, fucking your mouth. To prevent you from moving your head back, he grabbed your hair from behind to hold you steady, bucking his hips back and forth with his hard cock in your mouth.

'Suck it hard, little one', he demanded, pushing himself deeper inside your warm mouth. You gagged as he forced himself inside your mouth, but you weren't able to take his full length. Or at least, that's what you thought. Henry thought differently and he grabbed both sides of your head slowly pushing his full length inside.

'You can do this, baby. Now be a good girl and try a bit harder for Henry', he whispered. 

His words were sweet, but his actions were not. Despite tears now ruining your makeup, leaving dark streaks on your cheeks, Henry kept thrusting. You gagging reflex was overwhelming, but Henry didn't care. He made sure to keep his cock inside your mouth. You rested your hands on his hips, pushing back hard to prevent him from thrusting so deep, but Henry wasn't holding back.

All of sudden he left your mouth, your saliva dripping from your lips and the tip of his cock. He kept you on your knees and said:

'Remember to use our safeword if you need to', looking at your ruined face, your tears still flowing.  
'Hmmm?', he grunted, convinced you would say 'Witcher' to make him stop roughly deep-throating you.

You looked up at him with watery eyes, shaking your head NO in determination. You wanted to suck him dry, lick his balls, make him cum...Henry saw the burning look in your eyes that were black from the smeared makeup and immediately thrust himself back inside mumbling: 'That's my girl'. 

Though moving even deeper, you somehow got the hang of how to handle his massive cock. Henry noticeably enjoyed this deep-throating, because you could feel the tension building up by the way his legs started shaking after postponing his orgasm. He was still holding your face, fucking it hard. Panting and grunting, Henry was almost there now. You grabbed his balls with your delicate fingers and sucked his cock even harder. Henry lost it now and you felt the shaft of his cock contracting, filling your mouth with his salty cum.

'Fuck! Oh yes, FUCK!', he panted as he filled your mouth. Riding out his intense orgasm, Henry’s legs were shaking uncontrollably. When his orgasm slowly ebbed away, he pulled back. He looked down on you as you swallowed his cum down, wiping the smears of your makeup off of your face. He pushed his thumb in your mouth, pulling your lips apart slightly, watching the last of his cum running down your chin. He picked you up from the floor by your elbows, pushed you against the wall and licked his cum of your face. His tongue found his way to your mouth and kissed you to make you taste his orgasm again.

'I'm not done with you yet, princess', he whispered kissing your neck. Henry turned down the shower and picked you up as if you were nothing, wrapping your legs around his waist and carrying you out of the bathroom. You wrapped your arms around his neck, running your fingers through his thick wet curls. Henry's face close to yours, you searched his hot lips begging him for more. He answered your pleas kissing you, sucking in your lower lip, biting it until you tasted blood. His two-day-old stubble scratched your soft skin. Henry carried you back into the gym, both wet from the shower, both still burning.

'I told you to trust me. Before I take things to the next level, I need to make sure: do you trust me Y/N?' Henry looked insanely hot, laying you down on the floor. His hair dripping from the water, his cock still hardened even after emptying himself in your mouth. Towering over you, you craved for him even more. You wanted him to fuck you, to completely ruin you...

'Do I have a choice, Henry?', you sighed in his ear.


	6. The gym

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is written from H.'s point of view. I won't spoil anything, but things get rough. Enjoy!

Holding her tiny frame in your arms drove you absolutely mad with desire. She was so beautiful and she was all yours. When you picked her up from the bathroom floor, she automatically wrapped her legs around your waist, pressing her warm pussy against your lower stomach. You liked the way that felt. You wanted to ride her so bad, feel her soft walls around your length. But not just yet. She clang onto your shoulders, strands of her long wet hair sticking to your neck...this girl touched you in way she'd never understand...

She weighed even less than you expected, which made you realise just how much stronger than her you actually were. You could easily dominate her, but that was not your intention. You would never hurt her, never lay a finger on her. But boy, would you like to play with her, get dirty with her. What happened in the shower and what happened the other day after dinner were just a little warm-up. The things you had in mind for her...you weren't sure if she was up for it, if she could deal with it...the further you took things the more doubt crept in. Somehow she seemed too sweet to ravish her the way you wanted to...

'Do I have a choice, Henry?', she whispered, her voice heavy with desire for you.

To be honest, you were afraid she might not have one. The way she turned you on, the way you hungered for her was overwhelming. It felt like some kind of brutal force inside you, the way you burnt for her. It wasn't her fault. It was yours. You hadn't felt this connected to someone in a long, long time. You were afraid you would lose control fucking her, and ending up accidentally hurting her. And that was the last thing you wanted, so you were extra careful...It wasn't just the physical attraction though. There was something about her that made you feel calm, that made you feel peace. You hadn't felt that in a long time. With her, things were different. You wanted her to be your girl and yours alone...

'Henry...?', she whispered, looking up at you from under her long lashes while you were hovering over her. She looked hungry, wanting you to touch her...

'Patience, princess', you breathed in her ear as you sat her down. You laid your hand on her warm belly, gently pushing her down to the floor. Her breathing was even heavier now, her body shivering from being cold from the shower. You spread her knees apart with your warm hands, immediately letting your fingers slide down the inside of her thighs. She moaned, obviously enjoying your touch. Your lips followed the trail of your hands, kissing the inside of her soft thighs, slowly making your way to her wet pussy. You wanted to taste her so bad you felt your erection throbbing...

You felt her squirming beneath you, trying to close her thighs together to prevent you from tasting her. Her breathing was getting out of control now and soft moans escaped her lips.

'....Henry....no.....', she whispered, 'No, please stop......', grabbing your dark curls and pressing her thighs against your shoulders to stop you moving from closer to her mount. 

But unless you heard her say the safe word, there was no way you were going to stop. You slid your hands down further and suddenly pushed her thighs wide open. She tried hard to push her legs back together, but it was no use. Without effort you kept her in place underneath you, ready to taste her. She kept squirming, trying her best to make you move away from her most sensitive spot, but to no avail.

'Stop fighting me, princess', you grunted while moving your head down, almost touching her mount with your lips, smelling the sweet scent of her wet cunt. 

You were pinching her thighs hard now, spreading her legs even wider, her skin turning an angry red from you squeezing her thighs open. You placed your lips on her folds, gliding your soft tongue along her slit. She lost it now, panting and whispering your name. You loved her begging you for more. You pushed your tongue deep in her opening. She tasted amazing. It spiked your desire for her. Your balls started hurting now, your erection felt like it was about to explode. She reacted to the touch of your mouth by grabbing your hair and squeezing her thighs even harder together. Loud moans escaped her, squirming and arching her back. You wrapped your forearms around the outside of her thighs to prevent her from moving away from you, pulling her pussy down hard on your mouth. Your lips found her clit and you circled it with your wet tongue, driving her mad with desire. You sucked on it while penetrating her with two fingers of one hand. You now only had one arm wrapped around her thigh to keep her in place. She immediately took advantage of your loosened grip and was able to move away from you just slightly. You stopped eating her pussy and looked at her, tilting your head to one side, one eyebrow raised.

'You are being naughty today, aren't you?' You clicked your tongue as you shook your head in disapproval. 'What am I going to do with you, hmmm? Seems like you leave me no choice but to make sure you can’t get away from me.' 

You didn't wait for her reaction, but instead grabbed a skipping rope that you had used this morning for your cardio training. Luckily it was laying on the floor within an arm's reach. You yanked her tiny body back underneath you and swiftly bound her hands together. She tried to fight you off, but you were swift, strong and determined; your princess didn't stand a chance. Her eyes looked fearful, yet filled with hunger. She still didn't use the safe word, so you returned to tasting her pussy. She breathed heavily now, panting your name and trying to free herself from the rope. No matter how hard she tried, it didn't work. The rope only tightened around her wrists. Her bound hands clawed at you, but you made sure you were just out of reach. Having her tied up like this, things became a lot easier for you. While licking her you slid in two fingers, fucking her tight pussy in a rapid pace. She lost it now, getting wetter still, her pussy contracting around your long fingers inside her. 

You sat up to look at her, your fingers still inside. Slowly, you pushed in another finger. She arched her back, three fingers now fucking her. She felt tight, stretched like this, but you were pretty sure she could take in another finger if you took things slowly. You wanted to stretch her wider.

You slowly pushed in the tip of another finger. She tensed up, afraid you would hurt her.

'Shhhh, easy now....', you reassured her. 'Pain for pleasure, baby', you whispered in her ear.  
She whimpered softly, still tensed up, but you didn't stop. Giving her time to adjust to your fingers, you slowly pushed in deeper, stretching her walls further and further. Her whimpering faded, and she started moaning, making sweet sounds of pleasure.

'That's it, princess....you listen to Henry...', you panted.

Slowly but surely you picked up pace, fucking her with your fingers. She was super wet, allowing your fingers to slide in and out without hurting her. She was streched wide now, her pussy contracting with every thrust. She was getting close to an orgasm, but you wouldn't allow her to cum just yet. You wanted to fuck her to make her cum. You wanted to explore her depth with your body and cum together...She arched her back again, still allowing you to penetrate her, and you knew it was time to stop before she came. You left her body and heard her panting, her hands still bound together. You watched her face as she was still high from you fingering her. Her eyes were closed, her cheeks rosy. You licked her breasts and bit a nipple. You moved to her sweet lips to taste her tongue and before kissing her you licked the side of her mouth driving her insane.

Without a warning you grabbed her bound hands and yanked her up by the rope, guiding her to a leather sofa in the corner of the gym. You had put it there for Kal to lay on while you were working out, but now you would use it to fuck her raw. You dragged her with you, preventing her from stumbling by grabbing her by her waist as well. 

'Henry, what are you doing...?', she whispered, her legs shaking from what you did to her pussy.  
'No words, little one', you spoke with a deep voice, spanking her ass hard. It startled her and she opened her mouth to say something, only to have you smack her ass again.  
'I told you not to speak, didn't I?', you spoke coldy now. 

'DIDN'T I?!', you yelled at her. She shook from being startled by your sudden outburst. It aroused you dominating her like this, being well aware that things were getting around of control. Things were on the breach of crossing the line.  
To your surprise she looked back at you with a cocky look in her eyes, obvioulsy ready to play your game.  
'Yes, sir', she answered timidly, letting you guide her.  
'Good girl', you replied as you reached the sofa.

Pushing her down on her knees, you laid your hand on her lower back, pushing her belly on the cold leather, you postioned her bound hands above her head. You lined yourself up behind her tight ass, that now had your fierce red palm print on it. With your knees you roughly kicked her legs apart, spreading her wide open. You pulled one of her knees up on the sofa to allow you even more room to penetrate her. Her pussy was swollen and wet from feeling so aroused. She looked so damn hot on that sofa, ready for you to fuck her from behind.

Without giving her some time to adjust, you roughly thrust yourself inside her. She moaned loudly, surprised by the force with which you entered her. Grabbing her hips, you immediately started fucking her hard, bucking your hips u forgingly against her behind. Sweat was dripping down your heaving chest now, and onto her lower back and tight ass. You pressed your hand down on her back hollowing it and lifting her ass further up on your cock. She was moaning loudly, crying out your name. You put your palm over her mouth to silence her, still fucking her without holding back. You wrapped you other hand around her throat, making sure she knew who was in charge. Things were getting really rough now, as you noticed her trying to catch her breath through your hand over her mouth. 

You moved your head close to hers and grunted: 'Are you enjoying this, princess?', never easing up on her.  
She shook her head 'yes', but struggled to get away from your grip anyway. She was definitely into your game and wanted to play even more. It drove you mad and you smacked her ass hard again, then grabbed her hips tightly and fucked her senseless. Your pace was even more unforgivingly now, rough, raw...She arched her back, letting you destroy her completely. Tears were running down her face from fully surrendering to you and experiencing overwhelming feelings of pleasure. You put three fingers in her mouth, as you were finally reaching an orgasm. She sucked your fingers hard, making you cum just as hard. You filled her with your cum as you felt her walls spasm around your length. You both lost yourselves in the waves of the orgasm. You dropped your heaving sweating chest on top of her, your arms wrapped tightly around her belly and breasts. You bucked a few final times inside her warm cavity before slipping out. She was shaking heavily, her body marked with redness and angry streaks, silent remainders of how you handled her...the sight of it shocked you and snapped you back into reality. You gently untied the rope and noticed purpleish marks around her wrists.

Without uttering a word, you slowly stood up and took her small hand in yours and guided her to the shower. You leaned her against the cold shower wall and ran the shower head from her hair to her lower body, washing away the shivers. You gently washed her hair and sponged her and then yourself. When you were both clean, you wrapped your strong arms around her and pulled her tiny naked frame against your muscular torso, protecting her from the outside world. 

'Was that too much, baby?', you whispered in her ear, gently stroking her hair and her back.

'I don't know, Henry...'. She spoke so softly you almost couldn't hear what she was saying. 'This all confuses me...' 

'Why didn't you use the safe word?', you wanted to know. 'That's why we agreed on using it, in case things get too overwhelming. The last thing I want is to hurt you, princess'.

You placed your index finger under her chin, pulling her face up to look her in the eye. The look on her face was one you feared but didn't expect; she looked extremely vulnerable and hurt. This is not what you wanted to see, but it confirmed your gut feeling. The way you handled her was way too much for her to deal with. She was just a too sweet of a girl...

It was that that moment you realised this needed to stop for her own good. It needed to stop right now. It already had gone too far. You needed to do the right thing and protect her from you, from your needs. You needed to let her go, however painful and black the emptiness of missing her would be. It probably wasn't what she wanted, but you needed the take the lead now just as you had done in playing with her. You needed to be the sensible one and cut her off for her own good. She obviously wasn’t able to deal with this relationship the way you had hoped she would. 

She looked at you and sighed.  
'I'm sorry, Henry...I'm...I'm..just not sure how to feel about this. I love being with you like this, but when I'm alone at night and everything comes back to me I feel so overwhelmed. I...it's...it's just a bit much, Henry...I'm sorry...' Tears started to well up in her eyes as she looked down again, in an effort to hide her confusion and overwhelming emotions from you. Little did you know it wasn’t the way you fucked her that confused her; it was the way you got close to her and made her surrender. 

'Babe, I'm so sorry...' you whispered, pulling her face up again. She pulled your hand away this time, refusing to make eye contact. Instead you hugged her tightly before turning off the water and guiding her out of the shower. You handed her a towel and watched her dry herself off in silence. She seemed to zone out completely, shutting herself down, distancing herself from you. You left her by herself to gather her thoughts and went to make her a coffee. When she was done dressing herself, she walked back into the gym and sat down on the same sofa where you had just fucked her moments ago. You handed her the coffee and noticed the bruising around her neck. You quickly turned around again, not being able to look at her the tiny frame as images of the rough way you handled her flushed over you. You felt ashamed for not having picked up her feelings earlier. What you were afraid of had happened: you had lost control. How could you have expected this would not affect her? How could you have thought this was okay? You regained yourself again as best as you could and sat down next to her, your knee touching hers. She moved away from you and put down the cup of coffee you just handed her.

'Would you mind driving me home, Henry? I need to be alone for a while.', she asked.  
Feeling disappointed but also understanding her needs, you knew this was it. The moment of letting her go...'Of course I will, baby......If that’s what you want, I’ll take you home, but you’re than welcome to stay. You know that, right...?'. You tried reassuring her as you got up and grabbed your keys from the pocket of your coat.

She got up from the sofa and walked with you to your car. Kal came running and you greeted him shortly, before guiding him back into the gym and locking the door. 

'I'll be back shortly, Kal', you said through the window at Kal, who was wagging his tail at you.

You openend the car door for her and then sat down behind the wheel. The drive home was awkward. The silence deafening. It wasn't fair that you already knew this was the last time you'd be together while she had no idea this was goodbye. But it was the right thing to do. You just needed to make sure she'd forget about you as soon as possible to control the damage you'd done. And you already had a plan to do just that.

Arriving at her appartment, you walked her to the door and kissed her forehead.  
'Goodbye, Y/N', you whispered, trying hard to disguise your voice breaking and the tears welling up in your eyes, letting go of her hand that you were holding tight.

She walked up to the front door and opened it, looking back over her shoulder. She looked tired and frail.  
'See you, Henry', she answered almost inaudible and closed the door behind her.

Back at the gym, you sat down behind your laptop to write her a message. With a heavy heart and trembling fingers you watched the words slowly appear on screen:

'Dear Y/N,

Today has been the last time you saw me. What started out as a regular meeting to do an interview, quickly grew into something in which we both had different expectations. What today has shown me, is that you are not in this for the same reason I am.

To me, you are something fun to play with and nothing more. But I got the feeling that you are looking for something more serious. I cannot and will not offer you that. I am sorry if I somehow made you think I was after a steady relationship. I am not. The attraction was purely physical. Pain for pleasure, without attachment.

I do not want you to get into trouble for not doing the photoshoot you came for, so I have included a few pictures from a shoot I did not too long ago. These pictures are yours to work with; they have not been published before and you can take full credit for them as if you shot them yourself. Just see it as me paying off my debt to you for the ‘services provided’.

I strongly urge you to delete me from your contacts and forget this ever happened. Do not contact me anymore. I will instruct my management to block you. You will not hear from me again.

I didn't mean to hurt you, please remember that.

H.C.'

After writing this cold hearted email, your head was bursting with a terrible headache. It pained you greatly to do this to her, but you knew that talking to her about ending this, would not do the trick. She would not give up on you and that would mean she would only end up getting hurt even more. She deserved better. The only reason for writing her this message was because you wanted what was best for your girl. It angered you that you somehow weren’t able to be tender and soft with her. You tried, but everytime you were with her she made you burn in ways you hadn’t experienced before. You knew this email would destroy her and that is exactly what you wanted. Her grief of losing you would soon turn into hate for treating her like shit, and she would be angry, forget about you and move on. At least that was the plan. You did not expect your plan to backfire. You did not foresee her to become self-destructive from the moment she read the email. You did not know she would get hurt even more. But she would...


	7. This is it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite H.'s demand to seize all contact, he calls you in the middle of the night, drunk. Things get intimate over the phone, but the next morning a harsh reality awaits.

Locking the frontdoor behind you, you watched Henry walk to his car through the small door window. As his broad back moved further away from you the cold and emptiness crept in and the reality of what happened started to set in. Your body felt even more sore than the first time Henry fucked you hard, but in a good way this time. Overwhelming as things might have been, you still craved for him badly. With Henry driving away in his car, you walked into your living room and crashed down on the sofa. Your pussy was still swollen and moist, longing for Henry's touch. You regretted asking him to take you home so soon after being ravished by him. You never wanted to be alone even though that's what you told him. The anxiety of being so overwhelmed by everything Henry made you feel, put your body into fight-flight mode. You just needed to get out of there and escape the anxiety. As the high of your orgasms wore off, the more anxious you started to feel. You did not want Henry to see you in a full blown panic attack, so you were happy he agreed to drive you home. But now that you sat here all alone, you hated yourself for not being strong enough to fight the anxiety off. 

While left alone in Henry's bathroom, you nicked one of his shirts and put it on under your clothes so he wouldn't notice. Henry's scent was like a safety blanket wrapped around you. Still wearing it, the warmth of your body seemed to release his deep scent even more; it smelled like a dark forest with different notes of musk. You took in a deep breath and squeezed your thighs together, your clit still sensitive from Henry sucking it. You could feel his hot breath in between your thighs, the feeling of his dark curls and stubble tickling the inside of your legs as he licked your warm pussy...oh, Henry, what are you doing to me...?

Around 3am you were woken up by a sound. Tired from the rough encounter with Henry, you had dozed off pretty quickly, still wearing his shirt. Your head felt heavy, as did your body and it took you some time to realise where the sound came from. Slowly sitting up in bed, you heard the sound again. It was a ping of your phone. Picking it up, you saw Henry had just texted you:

3.02am:  
'You awake?'  
3.05am:  
'Princess?'

You didn't expect Henry to text you this time of night. Especially since he hadn't texted you all evening after taking you home. Curious as to what he wanted, you replied.

'I'm awake. What is it?'

Within a few seconds your phone rang. The harsh sound of the phone ringing in the middle of the night made you jump. To make it stop ringing, you picked it up.

'Henry...it's 3am...what do you want?' Before he spoke, there were some deep sighs and moans on the other side of the line.

'...I...I just needed to hear your voice...', you heard Henry say. His speech was slurred and he sounded drunk and totally out of it. But that voice was enough to make you all weak and horny.

'Have you been drinking, Henry?'

'A little, yes...', he whispered. 'But you don't mind, do you? Look what you've done to me, little one...', Henry grunted. 

Henry switched his phone to video call and you accepted. Now being able to see him, in his bedroom with a small light on just enough to see properly, a surge of fire rushed through your body. Henry was laying in bed, and empty bottle of scotch laying beside him. You hoped the bottle hadn't been full when he started drinking it. Henry lowered his phone to show you his groin which was covered with a white bedsheet. His rubbed his hand over the sheet, showing an obvious erection underneath it. The protruding bulge was huge.

'See how hard I am because of you?', he whispered. 'Why aren't you here to help me with this...? Hmmm...? Why did you leave so soon? I need your soft lips around my cock, to suck me dry...' Henry panted, grabbed his cock and started rubbing it through the bed sheets. He put his phone on the side table next to his bed and kept the video call going, while he touching himself.

He lifted the sheet to reveal his naked body. The vigourous training he put himself through showed; his broad and hairy chest, his massive shoulders and arms, his muscular stomach...fuck, how you longed to feel him all the way inside you...

Without hesitation, Henry took a firm grip on his hardened length and started to jack himself off on camera. He seemed to forget you were there watching him from a distance. He looked so amazingly beautiful the way he lay there all alone. His thick right forearm with visible veins circling it, moving up and down around his impressive cock, his eyes closed, his head thrown back. His lips were slightly apart, soft moans escaping his throat...the sight of Henry masturbating was too much. You reached under your own comforter and started circled you sensitive clit, your eyes never leaving Henry. Just as Henry had done, you spread your legs wide, circling your swollen bud faster and faster. Your phone still in one hand, you watched Henry burning, just like you did. He started bucking his hips up and down as if he was fucking you, his strong hand around the angry red tip of his hard cock jerking rapidly. He was panting your name and swearing incoherently, a sign that he was close. You could almost feel his hot breath down your neck...

'FUUUUCK, YES Y/N......' Henry moaned, almost growling and all of a sudden you watched him cum hard. He forcefully spilled his seed all over his stomach and chest as his shaft contracted in his hand. It made you cum immediately...Watching Henry so vulnerable made you realise just how much he meant to you. It wasn't just hot and dirty sex; Henry was slowy becoming your safe place. No matter how rough he handled you when he was fucking you, there was also a tenderness in him which you wanted to explore. You wanted to spend more time with him and get to know the real Henry. Not the famous actor, not the dominant sir Cavill that fucked you senseless, but the geeky Henry that spent his time playing video games, baking fresh loafs, walking Kal, painting Warhammer figures, building computers, riding horses...you had so much in common...Suddenly a deep sigh of Henry snapped you out of your thoughts.

'....Mmmm.....Sorry, baby....' he whispered. 'I'm so fucking wasted....I shouldn't have.....called...............you.............', he sighed, obviously struggling to stay awake. 

You smiled at his quirkiness. 'Just go to sleep, Henry. Speak soon, Witcher'. And then you ended the video call. Rolling over to your side, Henry's scent close from his shirt you were wearing, you slowly drifted off in a deep relaxation, falling alseep with Henry never leaving your thoughts.

***

8.23am  
'I have a strong feeling I behaved extremely inappropriate on the phone last night. It should not have happened, espcially after the email I sent you. This doesn't change anything. I do apologize. H.C.'

You woke up to a message from Henry. Yes, he sure did behave inappropriately, but you enjoyed it nonetheless. You were getting more and more into his kinky ways of showing affection. Not sure what he meant by this email he sent, you replied. 

8.25am  
'No worries, I didn't behave very eloquently myself. I'm glad you didn't notice. I'll check my email and give you a call. Your princess.' 

You pressed the send button, but somehow the message didn't go through to Henry. You tried sending it multiple times, but it didn't forward. Maybe your internet connection was off, or maybe Henry was out for a run and didn't have a strong signal out in the woods. A long run in the fresh air would probably do him good after a night of drinking.

Coming home last night, you hadn't had the energy to check your mail. But after a good night's sleep and a bit of steamy phone sex, you felt quite good. The anxiety and confusion had faded and you were looking forward to hearing Henry's deep voice again. Still in bed, you opened your email on your phone and there it was: the message Henry was referring to. Your eyes scanned every word, and a flush of adrenaline rushed over you. Suddenly, you were wide awake, not able to breathe while the room around you started spinning... 

Within seconds you were having a full blown panic attack. His harsh words cut like a knife. Apparently you were something fun to play with...Nothing more...After everything he did with you, this felt like a hard slap in your face. The way you had allowed him to touch you, to get close to you, to force you to show yourself at your most vulnerable...it sickened you. Literally sickened you.

You rushed to the bathroom and collapsed on the floor. With both hands you grabbed hold of the toilet seat and threw up. You started crying uncontrollably while puke kept coming. How could he do this?! After everything you shared....?! You just couldn't wrap head around it. After the initial shock ebbed away and you finally stopped throwing up, you went back to the bedroom and picked up your phone. You needed answers. Fuck it if he told you to stop contacting him. He needed to explain himself. He needed to know you weren't his toy. He needed to know how much he hurt you...

With trembling fingers you dialed his number. Straight away the line was disconnected. Not even a dial tone. You tried again. And again. And again....nothing. He had done as he said and blocked you. But you wouldn't give up easily and dialed Cavill Management. Same result. Not even voicemail. Email then: 'Call me. You owe me an explanation.' But within minutes your short message was returned to your inbox, unable to deliver. For a moment you thought about going to his place to confront him in person, but with all the security gates you knew it was no use. Henry had embarrassed you more than you could handle and you weren't going to put yourself through more rejection by showing up at his gate only to have him refuse you in. You had no clue where to go from here and you felt like losing it completely. So you shut down. The only safe place now was your bed, so instead of facing reality you hid underneath the comforter pretending none of this ever happened...


	8. The Event

You spent the weekend in and out of bed, drifting in and out of restless sleep, feeling awful. Henry had left a gaping black hole and missing him tore you apart. You were so confused by the way he had treated you. How could he just forget about what it felt like being with you? The intensity with which he had made you his was something that would stay with you for a long time...you pained yourself watching episodes of The Witcher just so you could hear his voice, occassionally sniffing his shirt to make him feel close again. You hated him for the way he broke things off.

Monday came and it was time to get back into work. You apologized for being late and sat down at your desk, trying to focus on the articles that needed to be written. You just stared at your computer screen, deep in thought. You had a hard time focusing with everything that had happened. It wasn't too long before the editor came in for an update.

'How's the interview with mister Cavill coming along? Did the photoshoot go alright?'

'Ehm, yes...yes, it was fine. I'll ehm....I'll make sure to hand the interview in by the end of today'. 

Satisfied, the editor left your desk and with a deep sigh, you set to work on the interview. You opened the email Henry sent to access the pictures attached to it. You couldn't bear to read his harsh words again, so you skipped those. It was even more painful to look at the photos Henry sent than you expected. There he was, Henry....a broad smile on his face, showing his white teeth, those perfect lips that you could still feel on your body and those gorgeous bright blue eyes....a surge of pain rushed through your belly as you tried swallowing your tears. You just needed to get this interiew over with and move on. Easier said than done, but by 17pm the interview was ready to hand in.

***

The weeks following the 'break-up' with Henry were difficult to say the least. In the beginning you hoped he would change his mind and contact you again. But he didn't. You felt yourself slowly slipping deeper and deeper into depression and you increased your medication hoping to stay afloat. It worked, but only just. Occasionally you would be confronted online with a candid fan pic of Henry and somehow he looked different; his eyes looked dark, and he seemed tired. 

Work was a welcome distraction from all this mess. You would do anything not to feel so hurt anymore. The more time passed, the less hard it became, but Henry never left your headspace. The emptiness didn't fade; you just became adjusted to it in some sick way. There were still days that it all hit out of nowhere you and made you fall apart. But even that was something you grew used to.

Your extra effort at work didn't go unnoticed. After Henry's interview, you got to do more and more of the nicer jobs. Fun visits to different places, photoshoots, interviews with the more high profile characters. At least it wasn't all for nothing. One job you were looking forward to in particular was this big charity event tonight. There would be a red carpet and all, fund raisers speaking and a big fancy banquet. It would be nice to dress up for once and enjoy an evening out combining working and fun. The last time you went out for dinner was the one time with Henry, which ended in him forcefully making you his. 

Having survived in your black hoodie and dark jeans, wearing Henry's shirt at your worst days, you almost forgot how to dress yourself up. It had been weeks since the last time you put up your hair, let alone used eyeliner and other makeup. Looking in the mirror and properly looking at your own reflection, you were shocked by the dark circles around your eyes and the hollowness that stared back at you. But after a good hour of makeup, hair and putting on a nice dress, you looked okay. You grabbed your camera and press card and set off.

The charity event was already buzzing with people. The VIPs would arrive in about half an hour or so, which gave you more than enough time to pick a good spot for taking photos. Setting everything up, the first cars started to arrive. You got ready to take some nice photographs for the spread you were to write on this event. One VIP after the next entered the red carpet for their photo moment. People were lovely and you were able to take lots of beautiful pictures. The lighting was great and people were cooperating. With arriving car people got excited to see who was behind the doors. For a moment the whole Henry thing seemed far far away.

Next up came an Audi, the same car Henry had driven you home in. But you wouldn't let the painful memories of that evening ruin your night. The car pulled up at the red carpet and slowly the door opened. Out stepped a man with an athletic figure, tall, dark haired, handsome. When he turned round to face the crowd, you were shocked to see it was in fact Henry. FUCK! You never even thought about the possibility of him attending this event. But there he was. Henry started walking down the red carpet, handing out autographs and taking pictures with fans, slowly walking closer to where you stood. Your initial reaction was to leave, but you had a job to do and stepping away would mean you would loose you perfect spot in the crowd. There was no other option but to stay and hide behind your camera, hoping Henry wouldn't notice you.

The closer he got, the better you got to look at him. Just like in the candid fan pics you'd seen, he had dark circles under his eyes. Even though he looked amazing in his tailored suit, his face looked tired. He smiled at his fans, but the smile seemed forced and you could tell he wanted things to be over with. He gave off a slightly tensed vibe. Just a few metres away now, you lifted the camera in front of your face, making sure to be as invisble as possible. But right next to you was a fan girl going almost hysterical seeing Henry. Yelling Henry's name over and over and waving a huge movie poster in his face for him to sign, there was no way he wouldn't notice her. And it wasn't too long before Henry walked up to her, a sharpie in his hand ready to sign her poster. Henry was in arm's reach now, and like it happened before he took your breath away. Instead of hating him for the way he treated you, you wanted to tell him how much you missed him. 

When Henry was done signing the poster and taking a pic with this hysterical and super annoying girl, he looked up in the crowd. The minute he looked in your direction you took his pic. You could see he was obviously shocked by your presence and for a moment he seemed lost for words.

'Y/N, is that you over there...?', he said, an instant look of pain in his eyes as he held onto yours.  
'Henry...I....', you mumbled, feeling completely shattered and frail.

The crowd was still very loud and there was no way escaping it.

'Henry, we need to go inside now', one of his crew members said, gently putting his hand on Henry's elbow trying to guide him away from the crowd.

'Wait...', Henry answered, not letting him be guided away from you easily. He opened his mouth to say something again, but within seconds he was taken away by the same crew member, urging him to walk further along the red carpet and into the building. He kept looking over his shoulder trying to spot you in the crowd, but soon he was too far away from you. Trying to pull yourself together, you started walking towards the building where you would attend the event. This event you had been looking forward to had all of sudden turned into a massive burden. Knowing Henry was inside made things extremely difficult. You wondered why Henry didn't ignore you the moment he set his eyes on you. He seemed shocked even to see you. Why? Why would he be so affected by seeing you if you were nothing more than a toy to him?' 

You didn't have much time to think about it, because it was time for the event to start. According to the flyer you were handed, there would be speakers first, then dinner and then a casual get-together with drinks and music. Your aim was to snap pictures of the speakers and then your job was done. You were invited to join the dinner, but knowing Henry would be there too, you weren't too sure about staying. 

The event was opened by speakers of the charity paying thanks to everyone gathered and the money raised. You were assigned to a press table close to the stage from where you took your photos. After the charity speakers, the fund raisers took their turn addressing the audience. Before long, it was Henry that took the stage. With the spotlight on him, he looked absolutely stunning, but somehow there was something vulnerable about him. Without being aware of it, you withdraw into your memories of you and Henry being together. You felt his hands spreading your thighs to allow him to run his tongue through your folds again, making your pussy drip. You felt him thrusting his hard cock all the way inside you without hesitation. His hand around your throat again while he was penetrating you without holding back....it made your head spin...

'Welcome and thank you all for joining me in this event. Ehm....I-hmm....I wrote a speech for tonight, but....ehmm....', Henry seemed a bit lost for words as his eyes scanned the crowd as if he was looking for you. In his hands he had a sheet of paper which probably had his speech written on it. You noticed his hands were shaking a bit, before he put the paper down on the tribune. He seemed to regain himself and looked up from the paper and into the room.

'What I've learned over the past few weeks, is how important it is to look at how we treat the ones we care about. How we show them our deepest and sincerest love. It is never about taking what we want, it should always be about giving what is needed.' 

Henry finally found you in the crowd and kept his eyes on you. He cleared his throat and took a deep sigh before continuing. 

'Sometimes you don't realise what you have until it's gone. I guess what I'm trying to say, is that one should never forget the needs of others, and protect those needs. Especially with the ones closest to your heart...', Henry's voice broke as he finally let go of your eyes. There was a tangible silence, while Henry tilted his head down away from the audience, while he took his times to compose himself.

Clearing his throat again, he looked up to conclude his speech:  
'I would like to thank every single person in this room who stepped up to protect those in need. Thank you...thank you.' Henry took a small bow and walked off stage while the applause for his heartfelt speech echoed through the room. As he left the stage, his eyes met yours again from the other side of the room, but this time you couldn't bear it any longer. A surge of panic forced you to get up from your seat and leave the overwhelming environment of the crowded room. Without knowing where to go, you left the event and ran down a long corridor, looking for a safe place to fall apart, away from all the people. While fleeing, you heard rapid footsteps following you close behind. 

'Y/N! Y/N, wait!' The deep voice was obviously Henry's. He had watched you flee the room and followed you to make sure you were okay. With his long legs, he closed in on you soon and before long he caught up with you and grabbed you by your arm to bring you to a hold. 

'....Y/N....I......you look beautiful, princess...', he whispered. A long silence followed in which you avoided eye contact with him. Henry was standing very close to you and you were engulfed by his scent. He looked so handsome in his dark blue suit that hugged his body tightly. His dark curls playfully sticking out the side of his head. He put both hands on either side of you face and lifted your head up to look at you. The moment his eyes met yours, he noticed big tears rolling down your face...a big frown appeared in his forehead and he bit his lower lip. He realised how much he'd hurt you by abandoning you the way he had. No words could undo the damage. Instead of speaking he put his warm hands aorund your elbows and pulled you close, pressing his warm torso against your chest. He softly caressed the back of your head, pushing it closer to his chest while making sushing sounds. 

'It's okay....shhhhh, baby......it's okay', he whispered. It was this tender gesture that made you break down competely. Henry smelled so good and his body felt so nice.....and yet, there were so many questions you needed answered. You were hyperventilating as the reunion with Henry swept you off your feet. All the surpressed emotions seemed to drown you. 

'I am so sorry, baby...I'm so so sorry....Please, give me chance to reconnect with you. Please......I know you probably think I don't deserve a second chance, but please......I never meant to hurt you.....', Henry begged. He noticed your breathing was out of control and tried to calm you down.

'Are you okay...?', he asked, unsure how to respond.  
'I don't feel too good, Henry, I need to go....', you half cried, in a state of total panic. The room around you was spinning uncontrollably and your vision narrowed as panic kept surging through your body, demanding you to flee. You felt your legs get weaker, and you wanted to sit down on the floor. Henry supported your weight to keep you steady.

'You're not going anywhere', Henry whispered. 'Not in this state', he added. 'I think you're having a panic attack'. He pulled you even closer and tightly wrapped his arms around you. 

'Shhh.....it's okay......just don't fight it. I'm here now.....and I'll stay with you until it dies down'.

People were alerted by what was going on and a handful of spectators gathered to see what was all the fuss. Some of them even had the nerve to snap pictures with their mobile phones. Henry noticed and grew increasingly annoyed.

'Everything's under control. Would you please have the decency to keep your distance?', he angrily spoke. Meanwhile he took his phone out of his pocket and started making a phonecall, still shielding you from the people gathered.

'Yes, it's Cavill speaking. I need a spare room to retreat in for a while. For some privacy. Sure, I'll wait, but make it quick. I'm in the northern corridor'. Henry kept comforting you while waiting for someone to bring him a keycard to a private room. It wasn't too long before one of his crew memebers showed up, a keycard in hand.

'Room 103', he said to Henry, as he handed him the keycard.  
'Thank you. Needless to say, I won't be joining dinner', Henry stated.  
The crew member nodded and walked away, leaving you to it. Henry obviously knew his way around the building and guided you to room 103. Opening the door with the key card, he guided you in and sat you down on a sofa in the corner of the room. He didn't sit down, but stayed close to you, looking down at your frame with a pained look in his eyes. 

'It's time I explained myself, baby', Henry said.


	9. Room 103

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After weeks of grief, you and H. clear the air and start anew.

Room 103 was very spacious. It probably was one of the more luxurious suites of the venue. There was a huge window across the length of the entire room looking out over the city. Meanwhile it had become dark and watching the city lights and moving traffic felt like staring into the flames of a bonfire: very calming. Slowly but surely, you started to feel less stressed-out. 

Henry stood in front of the window looking outside, saying nothing. He seemed to have lost himself in thought, maybe contemplating his next words and actions. He had crossed his fore arms across his torso and took in a slow deep breath through his nose. You could see his chest heaving, tightening the dinner jacket around his broad shoulders. Not sure how to react to his silence, you got up from the sofa and walked towards him. Standing behind him, you instinctively wrapped your arms around his waist, pulling yourself close to him. Henry heaved again and answered your embrace by putting his hands on your small arms that were now wrapped tightly around him. You rested your head against Henry's back, breathing him in, engulfing yourself in his warmth and scent...no matter how much he had hurt you, you needed him close, you needed him to tell you it had all been a mistake. You missed him so fucking much...

Slowly, Henry loosened your grip by pulling your arms away and turned around to face you. He looked worried and in pain. You saw yourself in him; the dark circles around his eyes, the slight frown in his forehead, pale skin, a tired and defeated look on his face...

'Baby, I.....', Henry said. He closed his eyes for a moment, not sure where to start or what to say next.  
'Please...Y/N..., Sit down....we need to talk', he whispered as he guided you back to the sofa. 

You sat down at edge of the seat, not feeling comfortable at all anymore by the way Henry had pulled himself out of your embrace. You were afraid that Henry would repeat the cold message of his last email, stating that this was all a game to him, but in less harsh words. He obviously struggled with what to say to you. Henry looked tense and distant.

He sat down on one knee in front of the sofa. Being as petite as you were, you were now on the same eye level as Henry. Those gorgeous blue eyes that made your heart flutter...those bright blue eyes that looked so hungry and determined the last time you were together....there wasn't much left of that burning look in his eyes. Instead, there was a sadness in them.

Henry laid his strong hand with great tenderness on top of yours. His warmth radiated through the palm of your hand, then through your fingers. He stroked your hand with his thumb, as if trying to comfort you in advance for what he was about to say. But instead of speaking harsh words, Henry all of a sudden moved his face towards yours, resting his forehead against yours.

With a deep voice filled with grief he said: 'I miss you so fucking much, Y/N....'  
With both his hands he cupped your face as he let out a big sigh.

'I am so sorry for sending you that email.......I didn't mean any of it.......I just wanted you to hate me...forget about me.....'. 

Henry looked at you waiting for you to say something, slap him in the face, push him away, anything really. You felt so confused....what did he mean 'hate him'? You could never hate him; Henry meant the world to you and losing him left you broken. Yes, the way he handled you, forcing you to let go, sexually dominating you...yes, that was confusing. But it was confusing in a good way, because it helped you to let go of control and get closer to who you really were. It helped you to break down your walls to trust someone again. To let someone in again...

'Henry....I don't understand.....why would you want me to hate you?'. No matter how hard you tried, you felt warm tears slowly running down your face. Henry noticed and wiped them away with his hands and as he did this, you felt his hands trembling slightly.

'The way I lost control with you, fucking you...forcing you the way I did.....I should not have done that. You were obviously shaken by it all and I did not nothing to comfort you. Instead I made you come visit me at my private gym and did the same thing all over again...I am so sorry, baby....'. Henry's voice broke and he took a minute to regain himself. 

'Things got out of control so quickly...I didn't have a clue on how to deal with my feelings for you. You are by no means a toy to me......', Henry looked down and shook his head in disbelief, biting his lip before speaking again.

'I couldn't bring myself to tell you how much you mean to me...and I got scared when I realised just hów much that is. I felt guilty, confused and ashamed for making you cry, for hurting you and I somehow shut down completely....My plan was to write you a cold email that would make you very angry with me. So angry that you would want to cut all ties with me. And to make sure of that, I blocked your number and email....It was a stupid and completely irrational idea....I guess the easiest option for me was to run and not take responsibility for my actions....' 

Henry took a deep sigh again and guided your face up to look at you and continued:

'The only thing I didn't take into consideration is just how much you obviously care about me. I didn't expect you to still have feelings for me after all this, but when I saw you standing in the crowd today, I realised just how badly my plan backfired. I felt the ground opening under me. I'm a dick, and I am so so sorry, Y/N....', he whispered. 

Henry pulled you close, burying your face in his chest, waiting for your tears to fade away. He kept whispering how sorry he was while softly kissing your hair. Thoughts raced through your mind. There was so much miscommunication between you. You never cried because Henry hurt you; your tears were there because you felt such an intense and deep connection with this man. That feeling had overwhelmed you, made you feel confused. From the start you had realised that Henry would be the one to break down your walls and that was fucking terrifying. That was what brought on your tears, because when he was inside you, fucking you senseless, you felt as one with him. And that was something you never allowed yourself to feel with anyone.

The way Henry had fucked you was scary at first, sure, but you had never ever been afraid he would actually hurt you. The pain that was caused by his rough handling your tiny body was pleasurable and made you crave for more badly. And even though it felt weird admitting it, you liked being submissive with Henry. Mostly because you had trusted him. And him cutting you off the way he had, made you lose that trust. But now, after weeks of grief, that feeling faded quickly with Henry's arms wrapped around you tightly.

'Henry, I never cried because you hurt me physically. Being with you just felt extremely overwhelming.....It confused me, moved me, touched in in ways I never thought possible. That's why I cried....feeling so close to you even though I’m a very private person...always keeping to myself as much as possible, yet I wanted to share myself with you....within hours you were able to reach me in ways no one ever has.....'. 

Henry looked at you and his face became more calm, more relaxed. He seemed relieved to realise he hadn't hurt you, but he still wasn't reassured fully.

'I could at least have taken things more slowly with you, little one....', he sighed.  
'Yes...probably. But looking back at it, I wouldn't want it any differently....I kinda like that kinky way of being with you.....', you answered, biting your lower lip and wrapping your arms tighter around Henry's waist.

'For real?', Henry said. He gazed at you intensly, evaluating your words.  
'Yes, Henry... for real. I never used the safe word we agreed upon, did I? I would just also like to get to know the real Henry, not just the hot and dominant Mr Cavill that fucks me until my legs are shaking.'

Now that things with Henry were cleared, that cocky smirk you knew so well appeared on his face again, brought about by your bold words. You became aware of that very familiar burning feeling in between your thighs. Somehow your body responded severely every time Henry was near. It didn't go unnoticed. Henry lifted you up from the sofa and walked you to the bed at the far away corner of the room.

'I'll be gentle this time.......Y/N', he panted in your ear.  
'Just be you, Henry...', you whispered.

Henry laid you down on the soft mattress. Looking down at you he took his dinner jacket and shirt off.

'You look so beautiful, Y/N', Henry spoke. 

You smiled back at him, running your fingers across his hairy chest, stroking him, slowly walking your fingers to his clean shaven face. Henry's warm hand disappeared underneath your dress, tenderly stroking the inside of your thighs. It sent shivers through your body. With every touch, you craved Henry more. You raised yourself up on your elbows and sucked on one of Henry's nipples. He responded by squeezing your thighs, his breathing heavier by every stroke of your tongue. His lips searched yours and when he found them, you answered his search by tasting his tongue. Oh fuck, how you missed his taste! After kissing him you took off your dress while Henry slipped you out of your panties. Panties that had a big wet stain in them.

'Are you all wet for me?, he panted, cupping your pussy with his large hand. You moaned his name, begged him to touch you. You missed him so much, his scent, his face, his eyes, his body...you wanted to drown in him and never resurface.  
'Please, Henry.....', you grunted. 'I don't want to wait any longer. It's been so long....'  
'What do you want?', Henry asked. 'I need you to say it.'  
Embarressed to mouth the words, you whispered softly: 'I want to feel you inside me...'  
'All the way inside you, hmmmm....?', Henry asked, lifting his large body and positioning himself in between your thighs. Even though he still supported his own body weight, Henry was heavy. But it felt so fucking good feeling his body on top of you, his large erection pushing against your mound and lower belly. With ease Henry lifted his buttocks up to take off his jeans and with one firm thrust pushed himself all the way inside you. You pushed your nails in his back and moaned.

Henry started thrusting up and down, slowly but deep inside you. You clung to Henry's body, your thighs wrapped around his waist, trying to push him deeper inside you still. Henry wrapped his arms around you so tightly you weren't able to move. Pinning you down in the mattress, Henry starting thrusting faster and deeper inside your wet pussy. You panted, sighed, moaned, until Henry put his hand over your mouth.

'Shhh.....', he whispered. 'People will hear us...'  
You grabbed Henry's hand and put it around your throat, remembering how much the feeling of him squeezing your throat turned you on. But Henry lowered his hand and cupped your breast instead.

'No, not this time', he said with determination, as he swiflty rolled onto his back, lifting you up with him so were now on top.  
His hard cock was still inside you, waiting for you to ride him to an orgasm. You rested the palms of your hands on his chest for support and started moving up and down on Henry's length, pushing yourself as far down as possible. Henry pinched your nipples in between his thumb and forefinger, sending a sharp but pleasant pain through your body. You threw back your head while arching your back, enjoying fucking Henry. ‘That’s it, girl’, Henry groaned. ‘Fuck me hard, princess...’ The strechting feeling of his cock inside you, filling you entirely, was amazing. Henry was groaning underneath you as your kept bucking your hips up and down into his lap. He looked so incredibly hot, allowing you to ride him like this. All of a sudden, Henry grabbed hold of your hips and pressed you further down on his length. Holding you steady, he started thrusting fast and deep, driving you insane. You couldn't help but moan loudly, causing Henry to put his hand over your mouth again. He pulled your upper body into his chest, pushing your face on his shoulder to prevent you from making too much noise. He never eased up on you, fucking you hard now. 

It wasn't too long before Henry came, followed by your own orgasm. Without saying anything you kept each other locked in the embrace, Henry still inside you, both panting and trying to catch your breath. He carressed your back softly, his fingertips tracing your spine, his eyes closed, still enjoying the rush of cumming with you. You sank deeper into his heaving, sweaty chest, feeling his softening erection slipping out of your body. After some time, you started to feel cold as the endorfines wore off and your body cooled down. 

'Come home with me.', Henry said, lifting you up. 'I need you with me.'  
You smiled and nodded. Without speaking any further, you got up from his lap, and dressed yourself. Henry also gathered his clothes and put them on. He grabbed his phone and called his personal assistant, the same guy that had arranged the room two hours earlier.

'Cavill here. Could you please make sure my Audi is parked at the back of the building? I want to leave shortly while the other guests are having dinner. That way, there is less chance of me being seen. I have company, so discretion is needed.'

There was a pause while the other end of the line was speaking.

'No, no need for a chauffeur, I'll drive myself. I need some privacy.'

Pause again.

'Okay. I'll be there in five to meet you at the parking.'

Henry walked close up to you and kissed you softly. His warm lips opened slightly and he brushed your tongue with his.

'Well, that was a nice entree', referring to the sex you just had. 'Are you warmed up for the main dish, princess. Hmmm?', Henry's deep voice in your ear, he raised one eyebrow waiting for you to answer.

'Yes please, Mr Cavill', you answered, hoping he'd notice the submissive tone in your voice. You sure loved the entree, but were hungry for more. 

'Good, little one. I'll make sure you're full when I'm done with you', Henry smirked, looking all boyish and hungry.

He guided you out of the suite and walked you to the parking where his assistant was waiting by the car. He looked at you and then back at Henry: 'I can see why you wanted to leave unnoticed, with such a beautiful lady on your arm. Enjoy the rest of your evening together, Henry, Miss', his personal assistant nodded.

Henry smiled proudly, opened the door for you and after letting you get in, spoke a few words with his assistant. You couldn't hear what they were saying with the car door being closed, but the body language between the two suggested it was dirty man talk. Soon, Henry sat down behind the wheel and drove you to his home. You leaned your head against the window and slipped into a deep state of relaxation, never noticing arriving at Henry's until he carried you inside.


End file.
